ABSTRACT The Administrative Core of the Case-MMPC is headed by Dr. Henri Brunengraber, who is also responsible for the overall leadership and management of the Case-MMPC. In order to ensure success of the Case-MMPC, the Administrative Core will manage all service, development, training and educational activities of the Center. Specific administrative responsibilities include: optimization of fee-for-service and educational activities, uploading all data from the MMPC Cores to the data banks of the Coordinating Bioinformatics Unit, management of all financial aspects of the MMPC, integration of the service and educational activities of the cores, and maintenance of the Case-MMPC website. In support of the training activities of the MMPC the Administrative Core will promote the development of a new Biomarkers of Inflammation division within the Analytical & Metabolomic Core, provide mentorship to the user base including designing protocols, using isotopes for metabolic studies, analytical procedures, troubleshooting the data, interpreting the data, and planning follow-up studies, and organize and lead an annual national MMPC course on the use of isotopes for metabolic studies.